1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing ruthenium compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hexa(trifluorophosphine) ruthenium, tetrakis(trifluorophosphine) ruthenium dihydride and other trifluorophosphine-ruthenium compounds have been reported as ruthenium compounds (see Angew. Chem., 1967, 79, 27).